La fin de l'été
by Lil'Splash
Summary: Depuis le soir de Final Jam, elle avait compris qu’elle était tombée dans cet affreux cercle vicieux, attrape-nigauds et blague de très mauvais goût qu’était les sentiments amoureux.'


**Disclaimer:** Camp Rock, ni rien concernant son univers, ne m'appartient.

* * *

**La fin de l'été**

Décidément, les journées d'école l'épuisaient. Se déplacer jusqu'à son établissement, assister aux classes, écouter - ou du moins, l'intention y était, participer - lorsque sa conscience le lui permettait, parler avec des amis, rentrer... Les vacances étaient bien loin derrière elle.

Un peu plus de trois mois déjà que sa vie avait repris un cours des plus normaux. Toujours autant de musique et de rêves, mais à nouveau au même stade qu'avant cet été ; simple amateur et emplie de bonne volonté, de rage d'y parvenir. Camp Rock avait été une expérience des plus magiques et des plus bénéfiques, elle n'en doutait absolument pas. Elle y avait tellement appris et en si peu de temps qu'elle-même s'étonnait qu'on puisse vivre autant en un laps de temps si restreint.

Si des éléments de cette aventure étaient à souligner, c'était, bien évidemment, le fait qu'elle eût énormément progressé d'un point de vue musical ; l'échange qu'elle avait connu était juste extraordinaire et lui avait énormément apporté. Cependant, le point fort avait plus que certainement été les nombreuses rencontres qu'elle y avait faites. Tess, qui avait fini par payer les frais de son attitude détestable, Peggy et sa force de caractère, Ella et sa joie de vivre, Caitlyn et sa franchise, mais surtout et plus que tout, Shane Grey.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour le décrire et il était l'un des êtres les plus complexes que Mitchie eût connus à ce jour. En fait, il existait deux Shane Grey : le premier était la star du rock, narcissique et arrogant, au regard noir et au ton sec. Même s'il avait voulu conserver ce rôle un maximum, elle avait rapidement su le démasquer et appris à connaître une toute autre personne, plus douce, aux rêves aussi délurés que les siens, à la candeur et la joie de vivre plus folle que celle de n'importe qui. Le jour où il était monté sur cette scène et s'était mis à chanter avec elle, elle n'oublierait jamais que, même si les autres avaient vu là l'artiste, elle y avait décerné un subtile mélange des deux, plus humain, plus vrai. Son regard lui avait tant transmis, sa voix l'avait tant portée qu'elle était sûre que toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties ce jour-là ne pourraient jamais être oubliées.

Après Camp Rock, il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre pendant un bout de sa tournée, le temps que l'été finisse. Évidemment, elle avait accepté, enjouée. La fin de ses vacances s'annonçait juste parfaite : en bonne compagnie et surtout pleine de musique. Il était cependant tout aussi vrai qu'elle espérait plus : depuis le soir de Final Jam, elle avait compris qu'elle était tombée dans cet affreux cercle vicieux, attrape-nigauds et blague de très mauvais goût qu'était les sentiments amoureux.

A chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Lorsqu'il venait vers elle et qu'il la prenait tendrement dans ses bras, elle se sentait littéralement fondre. Quand il lui parlait de la moindre bêtise, elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, ses pensées plus concentrées sur le fait qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement adorable. Si elle le savait non loin d'elle, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision ou, mieux encore, pour s'approcher de lui. Elle passait tout son temps en sa compagnie et tout le monde pouvait voir leur complicité : elle commençait par de simples regards et s'y ajoutaient des sourires puis le partage de pensées. Ils se ressemblaient trop.

Une certaine nuit d'août, elle s'était retrouvée à ne cesser de remuer dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à concilier le sommeil, bien qu'elle le voulût sincèrement. Elle était alors sortie, histoire de prendre l'air. Ils séjournaient dans un luxueux hôtel, raison pour laquelle elle se dirigea alors vers la piscine, vide et calme. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'installer qu'elle entendit les pas d'une autre personne derrière elle ; Mitchie ne fut même pas surprise de voir Shane. Ses nombreuses crises d'insomnie n'étaient pas un secret pour elle, et ça n'était pas la première fois de l'été qu'ils se retrouvaient là à des heures impossibles, à parler de tout et rien.

- Demain, tout sera fini, lui avait-il dit, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je sais, avait-elle soufflé, tristement. Ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses ongles et qu'il s'allongeait pour observer les étoiles. Il l'invita à faire de même et elle accepta, se collant prestement à lui, Shane passant un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

S'ils restèrent pendant plus de dix minutes à ne rien dire ni faire, il aurait été logique que l'un des deux, voire les deux, s'endormissent. Cependant, ils restèrent bien éveillés, yeux grands ouverts. C'était certainement la désillusion que tout fût déjà terminé qui les laissait dans un tel état.

- Je vais te manquer ? lui demanda-t-elle, subitement peu confiante et la voix tremblante.

- Évidemment, répondit-il, se redressant. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'oublier si facilement ?

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis continua :

- Est-ce que... tu auras des regrets, par rapport à cet été ? Je veux dire... Il n'y a pas des choses que tu n'as pas faites que tu aurais aimées faire ?

- Comme ?

- Comme ça.

Soudainement plus sûre d'elle, elle s'inclina et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si elle avait espéré que sa réaction eût été un baiser en retour, son corps la parcourut d'un frisson lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était resté figé, de marbre. Le pire pour elle fut de voir son expression surprise, plutôt gênée de la situation. A ce moment-là, sa seule envie fut de partir en courant mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir.

- Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver... susurra-t-il. Écoute, Mitchie...

Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais elle s'écarta. Shane referma son poing dans le vide et reposa sa main sur le sol, son regard soudainement moins confiant.

- Je t'apprécie énormément, mais...

- C'est tout bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que...

- Viens là.

Il s'approcha puis la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui, ne songeant pas une seule seconde au mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Mitchie souriait, voulant lui faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux, alors que sa voix la démangeait de hurler à pleins poumons.

Le lendemain, tout deux avaient feint que rien ne s'était passé. De plus, il n'avait plus jamais reparlé de cet incident, pas même après trois mois écoulés. D'un certain côté, elle trouvait que c'était mieux ; la douleur et la honte ressenties sur le moment passaient plus facilement. Cependant, elle continuait toujours à espérer que son baiser avait peut-être éveillé en lui une certaine curiosité pour elle. En vain. Ce ne fut que trop tard qu'elle réalisa que, pour lui, elle n'avait été que la voix : celle qui l'obsédait à cause de sa chanson qui, tout simplement, lui parlait trop. Elle n'était que Mitchie Torres et lui ne lui avait jamais rien promis.


End file.
